Simple Dinner?
by cfsilvermoon
Summary: Simple Thanksgiving dinner with the Plum Family. Can that really happen?


AN: I had may idea's of what I wanted to do for this challange. This one just seemed to fit my mood the best. Also, this story does tie into my newest attempt at writing. It is called 'Lost Half' and will probably start to be released some time next week.

I would love to thank my talented Beta and sister MJ for helping me out.

**Simple Dinner?**

"Babe, I don't think that this is such a good idea."

I looked over at him and almost wanted to laugh. I have never seen Ranger this scared in the whole time I have know him.

"Come on we have done this before."

"That was different."

"How is this different than the last time?" I questioned.

"It was an everyday thing. This is a family thing. I don't do family things."

"It will be painless. Well, as painless as Thanksgiving dinner with my family can be." Probably not the best argument in the world right now, but I was not going to suffer alone. I also didn't want my mother trying to fix me up with anyone so I told her that I had a date. Poor Ranger didn't stand a chance when I ambushed him.

He was giving me that raised eyebrow again. I really need to learn how to do that. Things were looking up. He had the keys in his hand and not in the ignition.

"Come on if it gets too much you will have an unexpected call from work that requires both of us to leave."

"How?" I pulled out my cell phone. I normally forget it unless I am heading to my parents. Probably shouldn't tell the boss that.

He opened his door and I did the same. We got out and I was waiting on the side walk for him. I looked up to the house and saw that my mom was not present, but Valerie was with Grandma Mazur. Oh boy this should be fun.

"Looks like you brought the one with the nice package with you." Great she was already staring in. I reached out and took his hand and squeezed.

"Yes, but you are to be on you best behavior tonight." Like that would happen; but I could hope, right?

I pulled Ranger up to the porch and through the door. I didn't want to risk him running on me too early. As far as I could tell Grandma Mazur was the only thing that this man has ever shown fear of.

I stopped by the living room on the way to the kitchen said the customary greeting to my father and added a Happy Thanksgiving to be safe. No reply. The football game must be a good one.

The scents of dinner were already making my mouth drool. I think part of it is because I hadn't eaten much in the last 24 hours. The other is that I knew my mom would have more than enough to feed the whole burg and tons of my favorites.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mom, do you need any help?" I was trying to be polite while mentally hoping that she would say no.

"Stephanie, Happy Thanksgiving to you too. Ranger, I am so glad that you could join us. All I need is for things to be put on the table then we'll be ready." She replied without breaking stride.

I let go of Ranger's hand so that I could pick up a few dishes and began moving back and forth. I made inventory of what was there making a mental list of my first plate. Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, cranberry sauce, squash, turnips and yams. Yuck, I will have to skip the yams. There was also peas with pearl onions, corn, deviled eggs, crescent rolls and the butter. I was practically drooling on the food.

When all was in place and everyone was seated. Linking hands we said grace. It was saved for the special family meals at the holidays.

"Amen." We all said together.

"I would like Frank to start by stating what he is thankful for then we can all have a turn."

Dad cleared his throat and looked almost like a deer caught in the headlights. It shouldn't have been a shock since we do it every year, but he was none the less.

"I am thankful that the Rangers are looking so promising this year and that everyone is in one piece."

"I am thankful for my family and being here with them. I am also glad that I have met a man who respects me." This from Valerie was no shock at all.

So it went around the table. Albert next and each of the girls too their turns. It came to my mother and I was worried what might be said about me.

"I am thankful that both of my _girls_ have made it to see another Thanksgiving and hope that they will see many more." This was all said while looking right at me. I also noticed that she put some stress on girls. Going to have to figure out what that is all about. "Also, I am thankful for the things that we tend to take for granted through out the year." She Finished. It was kinda short compared to years past.

Oh boy Grandma Mazur's turn. This is going to be interesting.

"You know what I am thankful for? Having this hunk with the great package sitting down the table from me and that Majestic has taken over the viewings. With Stiva gone I was really worried about who would have the best viewings in town."

"Hard one to follow up, but I'll try." I said. "I am thankful for a steady job and a great boss. Another thing that I am thankful for is that no cars have blown up in my presence in at least a week." Major accomplishment for me if I do say so myself. I slid my hand into Ranger's and gave a reassuring squeeze. I forgot to tell him of this tradition. I am not to sure that he is used to doing this.

He took a sip of water, "I am thankful to have great friends who think of me when I had no where else to go today."

"Well the stud muffin is being so sweet. Hey Stephanie yo..."

Grandma Mazur was cut off by my phone ringing.


End file.
